yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 33
ハートランド|romaji = Mirai Toshi Hātorando|englishtitle =Making the Cut: Part 1 |type = Anime|airs = November 23, 2014 (Japanese) December 13, 2015 (English)|season = 1|op = Burn! (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|end = Future fighter! (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|previous = Episode 32|next = Episode 34|image = |duration = 24 minutes}}"Future City Heartland" ( ハートランド Mirai Toshi Hātorando), known as "Making the Cut: Part 1" in the Dub version, is the thirty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis The heated battles continue in the Maiami Championship. Next up facing Sora is the mysterious Xyz user Shun. Their deep connection is hidden in their past, but is their mystery being revealed! Meanwhile, Shun is quite shaken when he learned that the chosen Action Field was "Future City Heartland". On the other hand, Sora Duels Shun acting like his usual self, provoking Kurosaki with Fusion Summoning. The seesaw Duel continues and Kurosaki starts talking about the "Battlefield" that he had seen... Summary Yūya Sakaki recaps that his first Duel in the Maiami Championship was the first ever between Pendulum users. He and Shingo fought with all of their strength. Then he realized that this may be the kind of Duel that he's always wanted, and wondered if he'd gotten closer to his father. announces the day's third match: You Show Duel School's Sora Shiun'in vs. Leo Duel School's Shun Kurosaki.]] The crowd gush over Yūya and Shingo's Duel and the Pendulum Summon, praising Dueling and the year's tournament. Nico Smiley announces the day's third match; You Show Duel School's Sora Shiun'in vs. Leo Duel School's Shun Kurosaki. He tells everyone to gives their applause for the two Duelists. Sora waves from down in the stadium to the cheering crowd, and Shūzō gets fired up, cheering his student's name. Gongenzaka tells Sora to make this their third win of the day, and the kids tell him to beat those LDS guys. Sora reassures them that he will. Shun walks up, and Yūya's face loses his smile. Yuzu states that Masumi claimed that Shun had always been in LDS, but Shun is the culprit for the serial attacks on LDS. Masumi knew that and should have fought Shun at least once, but when she chased after her, nobody was there. And when they met in the opening ceremony, Masumi claimed what she claimed. Yuzu wonders what happened to Masumi; it's like her memory was rewritten. Yūya agrees, remembering that Shun attacked LDS members in front of him, with the incredibly powerful Xyz Monster that hit them with real shockwaves. tells Nakajima that he is interested to see Shun's potential.]] He cautions Sora to be careful, and Sora reassures Yūya that he'll be okay, and this time, he will entertain Yūya. Shun meanwhile, remembers Nakajima offering him a Pendulum Card, suggesting that Shun would be able to use it better than Shingo. Shun replied that he had no need for the card and walked away. In the Leo Corporation control room, Nakajima stands with Reiji and Reira, lamenting that Reiji went out of his way to make the card for Shun. Reiji replies that it's all right; rather than the potential of Pendulum Summoning, he's interested in seeing how much power Shun will display. "]] Nico announces the Action Field, and the card spins and reveals itself. The field is "Future City Heartland", which causes Shun to react in shock and Sora shows a brief moment of surprise. The Field Magic Card activates, and the projector aligns itself and floods the area with light as Shun whispers, "Heartland..." Heartland City, a sprawling landscape of buildings glowing in neon colors at night, finishes materializing, with Sora and Shun standing on opposite sides of the river. Ayu gasps that it's so pretty, and Tatsuya likens it to something out of a sci-fi film. The futuristic aspects of the city give Futoshi his shivers. Sora is appreciative too, even though he'd be happier if it were Sweets Island, but since the audience likes it, it should be okay. He turns to Shun for agreement, but Shun is clenching his fist with an expression of fury. clenching his fist with an expression of fury.]] Reiji muses that it seems that Shun has taken a liking to the field. Nakajima asks if the field is really... but Reiji replies that it's just a modest present from Reiji to Shun, in order to light his fighting spirit. Sora asks if Shun is all right, does he have a stomach ache? Is Shun really sure that he will be able to Duel him? Shun looks up sharply, and retorts that Sora should be more worried about himself. If he really is a true Fusion user, then Shun will show him no mercy. Shun activates his Duel Disk coolly, and Sora does the same, commenting that Shun is interesting, isn't he? , Futoshi and Ayu cheering for Sora.]] Sora turns to the crowd, and he tells them that his Entertainment Duel is about to begin, encouraging the crowd to cheer for him like they did for Yūya. Shūzō responds that they'll cheer as hard as they can too, and Yōko tells Sora that if he wins he can have all the pancakes that he can eat. The kids cheer him on too. Sora nods, and then tells the crowd that they'll get this underway. "Duelists locked in battle!" he chants. But Shun doesn't respond, simply waiting. Sora isn't impressed, protesting that Shun is killing the mood. It's called call-and-response, if Sora says "Marco", Shun must say "Polo", does he get it? Shun still doesn't reply, so Sora decides that he's a lost cause, and he tells the crowd to chant with him. vs. Kurosaki.]] "Duelists locked in battle!" he chants. "Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this Field!" the crowd chants. "Behold!" Nico declares. "This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" The crowd cheer, "ACTION!" and Sora and Shun finish by yelling "DUEL!" The Action Cards scatter, and Nico declares that the call-and-response of the audience was perfect. He has a feeling that this Duel is going to be an exciting one, just how will it turn out? Summons "Furnimal Bear".]] Sora declares that he's going first. He Summons a "very cute bear monster" from his hand, "Furnimal Bear". As soon as the crowd see the bear, the girls and the children all call it cute. Isn't it? Sora replies. But he's got even cuter ones coming up; when he controls a "Furnimal" monster, he can Special Summon two cute sheep monsters that will make them squeal. He double Special Summons two "Furnimal Sheep" from his hand in Defense Position, and the crowd are once again enamored by the cuteness of the two monsters, though Shun doesn't even react. Sora Sets one card and he ends his turn. He tells Shun that now it's his turn, and suggests that they both give the audience the great show, before chuckling. "The greatest show?" Shun asks. talking about his homeland.]] Once Dueling was the greatest show in his homeland too, and he closes his eyes, murmuring, "that's right...the greatest..." Whether they were children or adults, everyone enjoyed it without a care. It was a town were Duelists were adored by the public. Until that day. On that day their enemy attacked them without warning and turned their home into a battlefield. Sora asks what he's going on about, and Gongenzaka protests that Shun isn't making any sense. Yuzu gasps, remembering Shun claiming that Maiami City was his battlefield, and Yūya repeats the word in confusion. Yuzu explains that he suddenly appeared in front of her and Masumi. Hokuto meanwhile is wondering where Shun is from, and Yaiba admits that he never asked him, even though they've known one another for so long. Sora isn't impressed, complaining that Shun he went to the trouble of playing three cute monsters to liven the match up, so don't ruin it now. He said that they should both give the audience the greatest show, so if he goes "bo-boom", Shun has to go "ba-bang" or else it won't- Summons "Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius".]] My turn, Shun says, drawing a card. Sora frowns irritably, and Shun muses that they were thrown into disarray by the sudden assaults. Just mounting a defense took all that they had. Sora asks if Shun is even trying, but Shun ignores him and he Summons "Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius" from his hand. As the Winged Beast appears on the field, Yūya gasps as he remembers the monster from his encounter with Shun. Shun declares his Battle Phase, ordering "Vanishing Lanius" to attack "Furnimal Bear". "Vanishing Lanius" slashes at "Furnimal Bear" and destroys it, though Sora doesn't even flinch as he falls to 3900 LP. One of the girls in the crowd cries at the destruction of "Mr. Bear", and Sora reassures her that he'll save it for her right now. activates his Trap Card, "Furnimal Crane" and saves "Furnimal Bear".]] He activates a Trap Card, "Furnimal Crane", which allows him to return a "Furnimal" monster destroyed in battle to his hand. The crane snatches up "Furnimal Bear" as Sora adds that in addition, he can draw another card. He draws "Death-Toy Factory " telling Shun that he's got to react like this, got it? Sora pulls a cute face to give an example, but Shun ignores him, activating the Magic Card "Raid Raptors - Symbol" from his hand. During a turn in which a "Raid Raptors" monster attacked, he can add one "Raid Raptors" monster from his Deck to his hand, and he adds another "Vanishing Lanius". Then he activates the effect of the "Vanishing Lanius" on the field; since he Normal or Special Summoned it, he can Special Summon another "Vanishing Lanius" from his hand this turn. He Special Summons the second monster in Defense Position, and then he Sets a card to end his turn. Nico recaps that both players have ended the turn with two monsters of the same name, at this point, neither has taken a decisive lead. He wonders what twists this battle will take. Summons "Edge Imp Scissors".]] Nico calls it an amazing match that will leave hands sweating with excitement; will the goddess of victory smile on Sora or Shun? Sora replies that it's obvious, it will be the one who entertains the audience the most, and he'll make sure that they have their fill. He declares his turn and he draws a card. He Summons "Edge Imp Scissors" from his hand, and then he activates its effect; by returning a "Furnimal" monster he controls to his hand, he can Special Summon a different one from his hand. He returns one of his "Sheep", and the scissors descend on "Sheep"...before delicately clipping its fur until it transforms into "Furnimal Bear". The children in the crowd cheer Mr. Bear's return, but the girl who cried before tearfully asks where Mr. Sheep is. Sora holds the card up, reassuring her that he's right here, and when he returns to Sora's hand, Sora gets to add a certain card from his Deck to his hand with the effect of the returned "Sheep"; and that card is the Magic Card, "Fusion". Shun blanches in shock to see the card. explaining that the crowd are about to see a real, full-fledged Fusion Summon.]] Spotlights snap on Sora as he stands at the top of a flight of stairs, and he calls, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" The spotlights snap on his monsters too, and Nico asks what this is, isn't that Yūya Sakaki's very own catchphrase? Yūya sighs in exasperation, and Yōko comments that Sora really does like Yūya. Sora holds up the "Fusion" card, explaining that the crowd are about to see a real, full-fledged Fusion Summon. Masumi is offended, asking if Sora is trying to say that LDS's Fusion Summons are fake. Reiji watches Sora activate the card, and Sora declares that he's fusing "Edge Imp Scissors" and "Furnimal Bear", then he chants, "Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal a new form! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, horrifying beast that shreds everything! Death-Toy Scissors Bear!" The "Death-Toy" bursts out of its skin as Shūzō cheers, "What school? You Show Duel School!" Futoshi gets his shivers again. 's LP falling to 3100.]] Sora declares his Battle Phase, attacking the Attack Position "Vanishing Lanius" with "Bear". "Bear" sends "Vanishing Lanius" flying with a single punch, dissolving it. Shun shields himself from the backlash as his LP falls to 3100. Futoshi cheers that he did it, and Tatsuya adds that Sora took out 900 LP in one shot. Sora adds that he didn't just do that, reminding the crowd that "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" can equip the monsters that it destroys in battle. Futoshi remembers that that's right as "Vanishing Lanius" reforms into an energy form, which "Bear" swallows whole. Tatsuya gasps that "Bear" has increased to 3500 ATK, and Futoshi grabs him in excitement as he has another bout of shivers. activates his Trap Card "Raid Raptors - Return" and returns the "Vanishing Lanius" destroyed in battle to his hand.]] But Shun activates a Trap Card of his own, "Raid Raptors - Return", which returns a "Raid Raptors" monster destroyed in battle to his hand. "Bear" disgorges the energy, which reforms around the card in Shun's hand. Futoshi freezes in shock, still holding onto Tatsuya, as Ayu gasps that Shun took it back. To think he had something like that ready, Tatsuya gasps. Gongenzaka sarcastically comments, "As expected of LDS, should we say?" Sora replies that it would be boring if Shun couldn't do at least this much, and he Sets a card to end his turn. Nico gasps that it's as if they're one with their Deck. They're trading blows as easily as if they were drawing breath. He has a feeling that this third match is going to be an amazing one; in fact, he can't deny that it's already exciting at this point in the game. Sora takes out a lollipop and comments that that depends on Shun, doesn't it? He said that he'd show no mercy, but he'd better start trying now. Catching the lollipop in his mouth, he smiles and wonders if it's because Shun is so focused on defending himself that he can't fight back? listens to Shun.]] At first that was the case, Shun replies. They could hardly manage to protect themselves against such an overwhelming foe. Sora's face loses its smile as the crowd wonders what Shun is talking about. But they didn't even have any organized Resistance, Shun explains. Pushed to their wits' end, they started losing comrades one by one. Until they learned through those battles, that the only way to survive was to win. Reiji clenches his fingers as he holds his hands in his lap and Reira takes notice. Only those who bore a settled will to live would make it through that hell, Shun declares. Sora gets a determined look on his face upon hearing this. Shun declares his turn and draws; it's his third "Vanishing Lanius". He promptly Summons it from his hand, and then he activates the effect of the newly Summoned "Vanishing Lanius", allowing him to Special Summon another from his hand. Xyz Summons "Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon".]] He Special Summons the second "Vanishing Lanius" again, much to Sora's shock. Yūya gasps that this is just like that time, and Shun overlays the three "Vanishing Lanius". He chants, "Obscured falcon, raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon!" Gongenzaka gasps that Shun was an Xyz user. Yūya confirms that "Rise Falcon" is the same monster that took out an entire LDS top team in front of him. Yuzu asks how Shun did it with a monster with only 100 ATK as "Rise Falcon" circles the field. Sora comments that Shun has to be kidding; this is him getting serious? Shun explains that "Rise Falcon" can attack all Special Summoned monsters on the field. comments that Sora had better enjoy that carefree thinking while he can.]] Sora scoffs at the idea of Shun attacking all of his monsters with just 100 ATK. Hokuto comments that Sora had better enjoy that carefree thinking while he can, and Yaiba comments that he'll be crying any moment now. Once Sora realizes how amazing "Rise Falcon" is, Masumi finishes. As "Rise Falcon" circles around, Yūya urges Sora to be careful, since Shun is dangerous. Sora waves, reassuring Yūya that he'll be all right. Shun activates the monster effect of "Rise Falcon"; by using an Overlay Unit, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Special Summoned monsters his opponent controls. " destroys "Scissors Bear" and "Furnimal Sheep".]] One of "Rise Falcon"'s Overlay Units explodes in front of "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" with 2200 ATK and "Furnimal Sheep" with 400. Flames surround "Rise Falcon" as it rises to 2700 ATK. The sheer power of the effect shocks the entire stadium into stunned silence, and Shun enters his Battle Phase, ordering "Rise Falcon" to rend and tear all of their enemies as it attacks with "Brave Claw Revolution". It dive-bombs Sora's monsters and violently beheads them, causing the girl in the crowd to cry again. Sora is thrown backwards as his LP falls to 3400, while Yūya remembers his own experience with "Rise Falcon", recalling it as a monster that sent him and the LDS top team members flying, a monster that created real shockwaves without the Real Solid Vision system, which is what Sora is fighting now. pulls a psychotic grin.]] As Sora lies at the top of the damaged staircase, Nico asks what is just happened in shock. Sora struggles to prop himself up as Shun Sets two cards and end his turn. At this moment, the ATK of "Rise Falcon" returns to normal as it settles to hover behind Shun. Sora grimaces, wiping his cheek, and he comments that now Shun has done something pretty interesting. Leaping to his feet, he comments that now that Shun has done that, Sora will have to go all out for a bit, and he pulls a psychotic grin. Featured Duel Sora Shiun'in vs. Shun Kurosaki At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Future City Heartland" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Sora Sora Normal Summons "Furnimal Bear" (CG Star 3/1200/800). As he controls a "Furnimal" monster, he Special Summons two copies of "Furnimal Sheep" (CG Star 2/400/800) in Defense Position from his hand via their own effects. Sora Sets a card. Turn 2: Shun Shun Normal Summons "Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius" (CG Star 4/1300/1600). It attacks and destroys "Furnimal Bear" (Sora: 4000 → 3900). Sora activates his face-down "Furnimal Crane", which allows him to return a "Furnimal" monster which was destroyed by battle to his hand and then draw a card. Sora returns "Furnimal Bear" and draws "Death-Toy Factory". As a "Raid Raptors" monster battled this turn, Shun activates "Raid Raptors Symbol" from his hand, which allows him to add a "Raid Raptors" monster from his Deck to his hand. He adds a copy of "Vanishing Lanius". As he Normal or Special Summoned "Vanishing Lanius" this turn, Shun activates its effect, letting him Special Summon another "Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius" (CG Star 4/1300/1600) from his hand. He does so in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 3: Sora Sora Normal Summons "Edge Imp Scissors" (CG Star 3/1200/800). As it was Normal or Special Summoned this turn, he activates its effect, which allows him to target a "Furnimal" monster he controls and return it to his hand, then Special Summon a "Furnimal" monster from his hand. He returns one of his "Furnimal Sheep" and Special Summons "Furnimal Bear" from his hand. As "Furnimal Sheep" was returned to his hand, its effect activates, letting him add a "Fusion" from his Deck to his hand. He then activates "Fusion", fusing "Edge Imp Scissors" and "Furnimal Bear" to Fusion Summon "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" (CG Star 6/2200/1800) in Attack Position. "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" attacks and destroys the Attack Position "Vanishing Lanius" (Shun: 4000 → 3100). Shun activates his face-down "Raid Raptors - Return", which allows him to return a "Raid Raptors" monster which was destroyed by battle to his hand, so "Vanishing Lanius" is returned to his hand instead of being equipped to "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" via its effect. Sora Sets a card. Turn 4: Shun Shun draws and subsequently Normal Summons a copy of "Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius" (CG Star 4/1300/1600). As it was Normal or Special Summoned this turn, he activates its effect to Special Summon another copy of "Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius" (CG Star 4/1300/1600). He then overlays his three copies of "Vanishing Lanius" to Xyz Summon "Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon" (Rank Star 4/100/2000/3 ORU) in Attack Position. Shun activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to increase its ATK by the total ATK of all Special Summoned monsters his opponents controls until the end of this turn ("Rise Falcon" 100 → 2700). The other effect of "Rise Falcon" lets it attack all Special Summoned monsters his opponents control once each. It attacks and destroys both "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" and the Defense Position "Furnimal Sheep" (Sora: 3900 → 3400). Shun Sets two cards. ''Duel continues in the next episode''. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Sora Shiun'in Shun Kurosaki Action Field Flashbacks Computer monitor Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1